Separated At Birth
by Alex Cahill-Walker
Summary: The Kennish/Vasquez/Sorrento family are going on a vacation to Miami. But what happens when another one of Regina's secrets gets revealed? What is that secret? You have to read to find out! I adopted this story from purplenutellaaaa. Hope I can keep it going and keep it going well!
1. Family Vacation

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I adopted this story from purplenutellaaaa, and I really hope that I can keep it going. Anyways, here's some things you need to know.**

**Bold is just signing.**

**_Bold italics is signing and speaking._**

Regular writing is just speaking.

_And italics is thoughts or text messages whenever I may need them._

**Also, I'm making a few changes to a few of the chapters. There's going to be a few spoilers from season 3. Some of them are possible spoilers for next week's episode on, but obviously I haven't been able to get there yet. All I know is there will be a couple of spoilers from the last two episodes.**

**Bay's POV**

I heard my dad yell from downstairs. I walked out of my room.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"FAMILY MEETING!"

_Oh great. Another stupid family meeting. What is it this time? My parents having some more issues with Angelo?_ I thought as I walked down the stairs. I got to the living room only to find that I was last one to be there. Toby, Nikki, Daphne, Regina, even Angelo and Jenice were already there. I sat down on the only available seat left.

"_**So, what's this about?**_" I asked as I signed.

"_**Your father was able to take some time off for a vacation.**_"__Mom said.

"_**Vacation? To where?**_"__Daphne asked.

"We're going to Miami!" Dad said.

"We're?" Toby asked.

"Yes, all of us." Dad answered.

_All of us?_ I thought. _Man, this is gonna be some vacation._

"_**When are we leaving?**_"Regina asked.

"Tomorrow." Dad answered.

"So, we all better start packing!" My mom commented, though I noted how unenthusiastic she sounded. Everyone rushed to their rooms while I just sat there.

"Bay? What are you doing? Go pack." Mom told me. I knew she wasn't really into this.

"Mom, are we really going on vacation?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Mom, you and dad are getting a divorce. If that's true, then why are all of us going on vacation together?" I asked. I could see her hesitate.

"Sweetie, your father and I want to show everyone that we can be completely civil and nice even though we're getting divorced. It was your father's idea, and I agreed." she said. I knew it was a VERY vague version of the truth.

"More like you guys got in a fight, dad yelled at you, then decided to tell everyone despite your protests." I mumbled. Mom gave me a look. I sighed and went to my room to pack.

The next morning was such a blur. All I remember is eating breakfast and waiting forever to get on the plane. But, once we were finally on the plane, things started to calm down. I wanted to sit next to Toby, but obviously, his fiance would want to sit with him, and Jenice sat with them too. Regina sat next to Angelo, mom and dad actually ended up sitting with each other with mom on one side of dad and "surprisingly," Jenice on the other side, so I had to sit with Daphne. Not that that was a bad thing, but…I don't know.

"So, why do you think they wanted to do this?" Daphne asked.

_Oh, thank goodness. You thought about this, too._ "Uh, I don't know. I thought J & K wanted nothing to do with R & A."

"I know. That's why this is so weird."

"Yeah. **And did you notice how Jenice 'accidently' ended up sitting beside J**?" I asked.

"**Yeah. Was it not enough that she had to push their marriage to the breaking point? Does she have to hang all over John and make Kathryn miserable too?**" she asked. I shrugged and started reading a magazine.

Hours passed by and we finally landed in Miami. We rushed out of the airport and the sun blinded me.

"Gah! I didn't know it was this hot!" I pulled out my sunscreen.

"Bay, do you really need that now?" Daphne asked.

"I burn easily." Daphne laughed. We got to the hotel and unpacked.

"Hey, you girls want to go down to the beach with us?" Toby asked.

"Sure!" Daphne said as she looked at me.

"Uh, you three go on. I'm gonna explore a little."

"Ok." Toby, Nikki, and Daphne left. I sighed as I put sunscreen on my face.

"Let's go." I said to my reflection. I walked around until I came across Miami Mall. It looked pretty cool, so I checked it out.

"I'll have a cupcake, please." The lady handed me this tiny, one bite cupcake.

"Huh. Now I know why this place is called Mini's." I stuffed the cupcake in my mouth and walked on. I then came across this store called Sonic Boom. It was a music store. Although I have no musical talent whatsoever, I went in.

"Ah, nartz! Do you know how hard it was to get snow in Miami?!" I heard as a little boy walked out of the store.

"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom." a girl with Chestnut hair and Amber highlights greeted me. She was really pretty. She looked like someone I knew.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I actually have no musical talent. This place just caught my eye."

"Oh, well let me know if I can do anything for y-"

"ALLY! HELP!" this weird looking redhead yelled.

"Dez, what is it?"

"TRISH IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"GET BACK HERE DEZ!" I heard off in the distance.

"EEP!" the redhead hid behind the girl.

"DEZ?!" This angry, curly haired girl yelled. She looked at me. I didn't really know what to do, so I pointed to him. I'm sure that probably wasn't the best thing to do. But, this was such a funny scene. I had to see what she did to him. She grabbed the redhead by his collar.

"Dez!" She was just about to punch him when the other girl butted in.

"Alright, calm down. Dez, what did you do?"

"Uh…"

"Dez! How could you?!" this blonde headed boy yelled.

"Austin, what did he do?"

"Austin was recording a song and in comes Mr. Ruin Everything and-" the angry girl started.

"Ruins everything?" The girl finished her sentence.

"I'm sorry, guys! I can't help it!" the redhead then looked at me.

"He he, hi." he stuttered.

"I have a boyfriend." I said quickly. Did I have a boyfriend? No. Emmett cheated on me, and I haven't seen or heard from Ty in over a year.  
The blonde then looked at me.

"You look really familiar." The angry girl turned me around.

"Yeah, you do." she said.

"Guys, c'mon. It's so obvious." the redhead said.

"What's obvious?" the nice girl asked.

"That she looks like you."

"What?" We both looked at each other at the same time.

"Oh my gosh."


	2. Our Lives

**Ally's POV**

We circled each other.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"17. You?"

"17. When were you born?"

"December 5, 1996."

"Me too." We gasped as we stepped back.

"Okay, there's only one way to settle this… Where were you born?" Trish asked.

We said it at the same time. "Kansas City Hospital." Then we gasped again.

"Okay, I'm officially creeped out." Austin said.

"Well, since we're practically twins, we should get to know each other. I'm Bay." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Ally. These are my best friends, Trish, Dez, and Austin."

She greeted each one. "So, what do you do?"

"Well, I help my dad run this store." I gestured around.

"Ally, c'mon. You basically run the entire store. Your dad rarely helps." Austin commented. I laughed.

"And Austin and I-" I paused, trying to find a good description of what we do.

"She writes unbelievably, amazing songs so I can sing them, Trish manages us, and Dez makes the music videos."

"Oh, so you're Austin Moon?" Bay asked.

"You bet." He smiled as he flipped his collar.

"I've heard about you, I just never bothered to find out who you were." she laughed.

"So what do you do?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just school. But I do paint."

"That's cool!" I smiled.

"I guess." She smiled back.

"Any siblings?" she asked.

"No, just me." We started walking away, leaving my friends in Sonic Boom.

"Ugh. You're lucky."

"Why? Being an only child isn't everything."

"Well," She sighed, "I have a complicated family." I raised my eyebrows. She took a deep breath.

"So, I lived with these people who I thought were my family for 16 years. A mom, dad, and brother. I always felt a little out of place, like, I didn't really belong. So, last year, in science class, they took my blood. I then found out that my blood type was different than my family's." she explained.

"Wow."

"I always knew I didn't belong in that family. Later we find out that I was switched with another baby at birth. So, that meant that some other girl had spent 16 years with a family who was not her own." My mouth dropped. I never knew that could actually happen.

"My parents, obviously, wanted to meet their biological daughter. We tracked them down, then this lead to that, then we asked them to live in our guest home."

"That is complicated…"

"Yeah. And Daphne, my parent's daughter, became-" Bay had stopped her sentence. I didn't know why, until I realized that we had walked into a hotel. Her hotel, maybe?

"_**Oh, hey Daphne.**_"she said.

_Why did she just use sign language?_ I thought to myself.

"_**Hey, Bay. Who's this?**_"Daphne replied.

"**_This is Ally. Ally, this is Daphne. She's deaf._**" I had never encountered a deaf person before. I knew a little ASL, but not enough to make a sentence. So I did what any other person in my situation would do. I talked louder than usual, enunciating my words more.

"Hii. Niice too meeet yoou."

"Uh, uh." Bay tapped my shoulder. "She's deaf. No matter how loud you talk, she can't hear you."

"_**Plus, I can read lips.**_"Daphne butted in.

"Oh, that's cool!" I said, making sure she could see me.

I heard Bay say something, but I didn't make it out. I then heard a loud gasp from the doorway.


	3. Regina?

**Bay's POV**

"**_Regina? What's_****_wrong?_**"Regina had a blank stare, then shook out of it.

"**_Huh? Oh, nothing._**"

"**_No, mom. Something's up. You never gasp like that._**" Daphne commented.

"**_I gasped?_**" she asked. Daphne and I both nodded.

"**_Oh, well. I… uh… Must've been sleepwalking! I do that a lot._**" Regina said quickly.

"**_No you don't._**" Daphne commented again. I heard Ally snickering a little.

"**_I've been doing it lately. You know you've been staying at the Kennishes'. It just started a couple of weeks ago._**"

"**_Oook._**" I basically questioned.

"**_So, Regina, this is Ally. Ally, this is my biological mother._**" I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you!" Ally smiled and stuck out her hand. Regina gulped as she slowly took Ally's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too." She looked around the room.

"I have to go." she said as she walked out of mine and Daphne's room.

"**_That was weird._**" Daphne said.

"**_Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, Ally. She's not normally like that._**" I apologized.

"Oh, it's perfectly fi-"

"**_You don't think she's drinking again, do you?_**" Daphne asked, scared.

"**_Geez, I hope not!_**"

"**_We need to find out what she's up to._**"

"**_Yes!_**" I turned to Ally and raised my eyebrows.

"Ally, you in?" I asked.

"Uh, sorry. But I need to get back to Sonic Boom. Goodness knows what's happened while I was gone." She laughed and then left. We stealthily followed Regina. She got out her phone and dialed a number.

"**Who do you think that is?**" Daphne signed.

"**I don't know.**" I signed back.

"Angelo? It's happening again." Regina said into the phone.

_Why is she calling Angelo? What's happening again?_ I thought as we listened in on her conversation.

"I can't calm down!" I assume Daphne was lost, because Regina kept pacing.

"**What did she say?**" she signed to me.

"**She said It's happening again and that she can't calm down.**" I signed back. I continued to listen.

"No, Angelo, Angelo. What if they find out? I can't risk the Kennish's hating me more!" What the crap is she hiding? Why would my parents hate her more if they found out?

"**Does it seem like she's drinking?**" Daphne asked.

"**I don't know. Nothing has pointed against it, yet.**" I signed.

"No, I can't talk to you over the phone. Come to the hotel." Regina said, worriedly. I saw her starting to walk in our direction.

"**Go, go, go!**" I signed. We ran into our room as quick as we could. Regina barged through the door.

"Where's Ally?" she asked.

"Uh, she left about 3 minutes ago. Why?" I answered. She had a blank stare.

"No reason." she replied, then shut the door. Minutes later, Angelo had come. We went back to spy on them.

"What is the big deal?" he asked.

"The big deal is tha-" Her sentence had been cut off by my parent's walking into the room.

"John, Kathryn. What a lovely surprise." she said.

"What surprise? We're staying in this condo, too." mom said.

"I just meant that… uh… I didn't think you guys would be home so early." Regina tried to cover.

"Ok." My mom basically questioned.

"So, where are the girls? We we're going to go out for dinner." she asked.

"Uh, I think they're in their room." Regina pointed to our door. I looked at Daphne.

"**We need to go!**" We rushed back to our room once again. My mom opened the door.

"Girls, get ready. We going out for dinner." she said.

"Ok." I answered. We went to this place called Fancy's and ran into Ally and her parents.

"Hey, Bay!" Ally greeted.

"Hey, Ally!" I hugged her.

"Bay, this is my mom, Penny, and my dad, Lester."

"What a lovely name." Penny told me.

"Thank you. Uh, and this is my family," I pointed to each one as I said their names, "Kathryn, John, Toby, Nikki, Daphne, Angelo, and R-" Penny interrupted me.

"Regina?!" she gasped with wide eyes.


	4. The Secret

**Bay's POV**

"Penny…" Regina whispered in disbelief.

"Oh, so you two know each o-" I started.

"No!" they both said at the same time.

"But, you both just said each other's na-" I tried again.

"No we didn't!" they said again. I looked around, slowly. Everything had become incredibly awkward.

"Ok… Well, would you guys care to join us?" I asked Ally and her parents.

"Yeah, that sounds-" Ally began.

"Awful." Penny said quickly.

"We were just leaving. Weren't we, Lester?" She looked at Ally's dad.

"Uhh. Yeah. Sorry guys." Lester replied.

"But, we just got he-" Ally started.

"C'mon, Ally-Bear." Penny gestured to the door. Ally sighed.

"Well, bye." she said.

"Bye." I sat down.

"What the heck was that, Regina?!" I exclaimed.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." she said, slowly.

"**_Oh, c'mon mom. Don't give us that crap. Bay and I know something's up. What is it?!_**" Daphne practically yelled. Everyone looked at Regina, with questions written all over their faces. Angelo, however, looked at her with concern. He knew what she was hiding.  
Regina inhaled and exhaled, deeply.

"**_Ok. Ok, ok, ok. Please, just… Understand._**" she gulped.

"**_Penny and I know each other because..._**" she started.

**Ally's POV**

"We adopted you from them." my mom told me. My mouth hung open.

"What?! I'm adopted?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled.

"Regina wanted you to live a normal life, she didn't want you to go on not knowing who your real mother was. You have to understand, she could barely afford to keep one baby, let alone two." my mo-I mean Penny-tried to explain.

"So, she let me go?" I asked.

"No, Ally-Bear." My mom crouched down beside me.

"She wanted us to pick the child. It was so hard for her to let one of her babies go." she told me.

**Bay's POV**

"So, did this happen after the switch?" I inquired.

"No. The adoption happened right after I had you two." Regina replied.

"Regina." My mom sighed.

"Not only did you keep the switch from us, but you kept the fact that Bay has a twin from us, too." she said angrily.

"I know." Regina, who was almost in tears, put her head down.

"And I'm sorry." she said. Kathryn threw her napkin on the table and walked out of Fancy's. Surprisingly, dad followed her...and not so surprisingly, Jenice followed him.

_It's probably just cause he's mad...and she's a desperate stalker._ I thought. Another awkward silence fell.

"Well," Toby cleared his throat, "That was fun, but I think Nikki and I will be heading out." He grabbed Nikki's hand and then they left.

**Ally's POV**

There I was, alone, at Sonic Boom. My elbow was on the counter, my hand was holding my head. I couldn't stop thinking about the lie I've been living. Austin walked in.

"Hey, Als. Why the long face?" He jumped up on counter. I sighed.

"Austin, I'm-" I paused. I just couldn't get the words out. He tried to guess what I was saying.

"You're- You're what? Tired? Sick? Oh gosh. You're not pregnant, are you?!"

"What?! No! No, no, no!" I yelled a bit too loud. He sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness! Then what is it?" he asked. I looked down, then in his eyes.

"I'm adopted."


	5. Who Am I?

**Ally's POV**

His eyes grew.

"Wha- What do you mean you're adopted?!"

"It means that on December 5th, 1996, Regina Vasquez had twins and Lester and Penny Dawson chose one of them: Me." I threw myself into his arms, tears filling up in my eyes. "Why didn't they tell me?" I asked. His hands glided down my brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Als." For a moment, there was silence.

"So wait. How did you find out? Who's your twin?" he asked.

"My parents wanted to go out for dinner tonight. To Fancy's. When we got there we ran into Bay. I introduced her to my parents, and then she introduced us to her family. She named off each one. Then she got to Regina, her bio mom, and my mother said her name before Bay did. My mom rushed us out the door and into the car. I asked how she knew Regina, and the truth came out. Bay is my twin." I explained. His mouth hung open.

"Yeah. I know." I walked around the counter and sat on the piano bench.

"I don't know who I am anymore. Before tonight, I was Ally Dawson, but now I'm… I'm-"

"You're Ally Dawson." Austin interrupted as he followed my movements.

"Sure, you just found out you're adopted. But, you're still the same Ally you were yesterday. You love music, school, cloud watching, and pickles. You're kind, caring, awkward, and beautiful. You. Are Ally Dawson." he said firmly. I blushed a little. Did he really just call me beautiful? I looked up, only to find his eyes totally focused on mine. Something happened. All of a sudden, I had completely forgotten what I just found out. We leaned in closer to each other. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel his lips press against mine. But then someone barged through Sonic Boom's doors.

"Ally!" I jumped as I looked at the person who just ruined a perfect moment.

"Bay, wha- what are you doing he-" I started.

"Are you ok? Because I'm sure as heck not!" She put her hand to her forehead as she paced back and forth.

"Calm down. It's not like you're the one who was adopted." I said coldly.

"Ally, I can't… I can't take this! I find out when I'm 16 that I was switched with another baby when I was born. And now, a year later, I find out that I was separated at birth with my twin sister! I swear, if Regina is keeping anything else from me, I am gonna-" she ranted.

"What? You're gonna what? It's not like you can stop seeing her. She's Daphne's mom, too." I interrupted. Bay sighed.

"I knooow. It's just..." She stopped then she looked at Austin.

"Uh, I'll see you later, Ally. Bye Bay." he said as he moved swiftly towards the door.

"As you were saying." I said.

"It's just, I thought Regina was cool. I thought she was an open book. But, next thing you know she'll be telling us that Angelo isn't even our father. And, you know, I've been-," She paused, "Wow."

"What?" I asked, wondering why she stopped her ranting.

"I am so selfish. Here I am, talking about my problems, when I didn't even take into account at how my twin sister feels." She looked at me, genuinely concerned about my situation. I smiled.

"Well, I think my problem is resolved." I told her.

"What was it?" she asked.

"I thought about how my parents kept this from me for 17 years. My whole life. I had already gone through the 'Who am I' stage when I was 14. And now, once I finally figured out who Ally Dawson was, BAM! They hit you with the 'Oh, you're not really a Dawson. You're not even an american. You're just a weird, out-of-place puerto rican.' and I was hurt." I paused, trying to not cry again. "But, I was just reminded that I am who I've always been. This just makes me even more unique." I explained proudly. Bay smiled as she hugged me. Then she released and held my shoulders.

"Who reminded you that?" She gasped.

"Are you and blondie like…" she trailed off. I escaped her grasp.

"What?! No! No, no, no!" I exclaimed. She stared at me. I grabbed my right arm with my left hand.

"I- I don't know. Maybe?" I sighed, "We almost kissed."

"Almost?" Bay crossed her arms.

"Mhm. But then you barged through the doors." I told her. She put her hand to her mouth.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"I-it's fine. No harm done. I don't think it was gonna happen, anyway. But, I do know that he reminded who Ally Dawson was."


	6. Emmett?

** Emmett's POV**

Travis and I were sitting at home. Not really doing anything. Just sitting. I was in deep thought. I couldn't keep still. Travis finally noticed.

"**Hey, you ok, man?**" he signed to me.

"**Not really.**" I signed back.

"**What's wrong?**" he asked.

"**I can't stop thinking about Bay.**" I answered.

"**It's a bummer she's on vacation. You could've gone over to her house.**" he told me. I snapped my fingers.

"**What?**" Travis asked.

"**I just gotta go to Miami.**" I got up to go pack. Travis followed.

"**Dude, that's crazy.**" he told me.

"**No. What's crazy is not telling her how I feel.**" I countered. Travis breathed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"**Do you even know what hotel they're staying at?**" he asked. I shook my head.

"**But I can ask Daphne.**" I pulled out my phone.

Me: _Hey, what hotel are you guys staying at?_

Daphne: _Uhh, Four Seasons Hotel, 1435 Brickell Ave. Why?_

Me: _I wanted to surprise Bay._

Daphne: _Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, she's pretty mad at you._

Me: _I'll never know unless I try._

Daphne: _Well, good luck! _I then searched for the next flight to Miami.

"**You're really serious about this, aren't you?**" Travis asked.

"**Yeah.**" But then, something came to mind.

"**Crap! Mom.**" I said.

"**Don't worry. I'll cover for you.**" I stuffed a couple more things in my bag and booked my flight.

"**Thanks, man.**" I threw the bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.

**Bay's POV**

"**_Hey, Daphne. Wanna go to the beach with us?_**" I asked as I frantically looked for my sunscreen. She hesitated.

"**_Uhh, yeah. Yeah, sure._**" she finally said. It's weird. It's almost as if she was hiding something.

"**_Just, lemme… Uh, grab my phone._**" She quickly grabbed her phone and ran out of the room.

"C'mon!" she yelled.

"Ok." I said to myself.

"Hey, Ally!" I said when I saw my sister - wow, that's weird to say - and her friends at the beach.

"**_Hey, Bay! Uh, Hey, Daphne!_**" Ally called back.

"**_Nice, you learned sign language._**" I said.

"Well, **only** a **little**. I **just** looked **up **a **couple** of **signs**." she replied.

"**_You're doing really well!_**" Daphne encouraged.

"Thanks. Uh, this is **T-R-I-S-H**, **D-E-Z**, and **A-U-S-T-I-N**." Ally introduced her friends.

"**_Nice to meet you._**" Daphne greeted.

**Daphne's POV**

Although I was trying really hard to pay attention to everyone, I couldn't. I kept thinking about Emmett. It's sweet that he wanted to come and surprise Bay, but he is not her favorite person right now. It'll probably make it worse, considering Bay just found out that mom kept yet another secret from her. I looked at my phone, going through our texts. He said his flight was about to take off an hour ago. That means he's about 2 ½ hours away. I assumed we'll still be here when he arrives, so I texted him.

_Me: Hey, just letting you know we're at the beach._

_Emmett: Ok. I have like 2 more hours to go._

_Me: :) _I finally noticed Bay's hand fly in front of my face.

"Earth to Daphne." she said.

"Oh, uh. Sorry. I was just-" I started.

"Who were you texting?" she asked. I panicked.

"Wilke." I said quickly.

"Wilke? Really?" she asked. I didn't know what to say. I had to change the subject.

"Oh, look! Dolphins!" Everyone turned their heads, and I bolted for the hotel.

**Emmett's POV**

The plane finally landed. I rushed out of the airport and headed for their hotel.

**Bay's POV**

I couldn't stop laughing. Austin, Ally, and the others were telling me about crazy things they all had done.

"W-w-wait, wait. You actually broke a board, attempted to break a cinder block, ate insects, and bungee jumped?!" I asked in between laughs.

"Every single thing." Austin replied.

"Hahaha!" I fell over in the sand. Once I had calmed down, I opened my eyes and saw…

"No, it can't be." My thoughts came out.

"What Bay?" Ally asked. I paused as I sat up.

"Emmett?!"


	7. Forgive Me?

Emmett looked at Bay, at the others, then back at Bay. "**Bay, I've been thinking about you ever since we broke up. I was stupid, and I made a mistake. I love you. Forgive me?**" he asked. Bay stood up slowly. "**_Emmett, you cheated on me with a girl you didn't even know. She was my brother's girlfriend, and you cheated on me with her. And I hate to say that my mom can now relate with me about being cheated on. But...you were the best boyfriend I'd ever had. And I love you too. I forgive you._**" she replied. Emmett grinned and kissed her. "**_I actually didn't think that would work._**" Daphne commented. "**Thanks for the faith Daph.**" Emmett signed. "**That was sarcasm.**" he added, making Daphne and Bay laugh. "**_Emmett, this is my twin sister Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez._**" Bay introduced everyone. Emmett gave her a confused look. "**_I'll explain later._**" she told him. He nodded. Then he looked confused again. "**What do you mean your mom can relate to you about being cheated on?**" he asked. Bay's eyes watered. "**_My mom was in New York to pitch a book idea to one of Renzo's friends. Dad and Jenice were hanging out at the house in the living room...alone and drinking. Jenice leaned over and kissed dad, and dad kissed her back. Regina saw them, and mom found out four months ago. A month after she found out, they announced that they're getting a divorce. It'll be finalized in three more months._**" she explained, her voice cracking, though Emmett couldn't tell...but he could tell that she was about to cry. He hugged her, then pulled back so she could see his hands. "**I am so sorry. I can't imagine why your dad would want to cheat on your mom. She's great. But did I see Jenice a little while ago?**" he asked. Bay nodded. "**_She talked Nikki into getting Toby to let her come. And she's been all over dad since he and mom announced they were getting a divorce._**" she replied. Emmett nodded.

"**Desperate people do desperate things.**" he shrugged. Bay nodded in response.

"**_Why don't we all go up to the hotel? Ally, you can see Regina again if you want. If there's anything you want or need to talk to her about, you can._**" she suggested. Everyone agreed, and they all went up to the hotel.

*At the hotel*

John walked into his and Kathryn's room to find her pacing angrily with a few tears slipping down her cheeks every now and then. He wasn't actually sure how they had been put in the same room...maybe it was because he let Toby choose the sleeping arrangements. He sighed, walked over, and put his hands on her arms.

"Kathryn sweetie, calm down." he told her. Kathryn pulled away quickly.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Why is it that you always tell me to calm down in situations where I have the right to freak out?! 'Kathryn calm down, it's JUST that Regina didn't tell us Bay had a twin. Kathryn calm down, it was JUST a stupid, drunken kiss!' DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she yelled.

"Are we really back to this?" John asked, his own anger starting to bubble up to the surface.

"We were never away from this! I don't care if you were drunk, high, and temporarily blinded! You still kissed another woman!" Kathryn screamed.

"I didn't kiss her! _She_ kissed _me_! Not the other way around!" he yelled back.

"But you kissed her back!" Kathryn countered.

"How do you know that? You weren't there!" John tried to calm himself down.

"I found out everything from Regina." she told him. John grabbed her arms and gently pushed her against the wall.

"Kathryn. Jenice means absolutely nothing to me. You are the only woman who will ever have my heart." he told her softly, yet sincerely. Kathryn looked down as another tear slipped down her cheek. John lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You hear me?" he asked. She nodded. He grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers, and pushed her arms up above her head as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist. He lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. The door opened and Bay walked in with Daphne, Emmett, Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez. Bay screamed, causing the two to break apart. Regina, Angelo, Toby, Nikki, and Jenice ran in after hearing the screams.

"What's wrong?!" Regina asked. She and the others looked over at John and Kathryn.

"That does _not_ look like two people who are getting divorced." Jenice said bitterly. Nikki grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her back a little ways.

"Stop that. It's looking good for them right now! You already almost ruined their marriage! Don't do it again! They belong together, and it's not your place to decide otherwise." she snapped. Jenice looked at Nikki in surprise.

"He's getting divorced. He's fair game." she recovered quickly.

"No he's not! He loves Kathryn, and he will _never_ love you." Nikki replied angrily. Then she walked back into the room.

"**_Guys? Hello?_**" Bay said. John gently set Kathryn back on her feet but kept holding her

"**_Does this mean that you guys are calling off the divorce?_**" Daphne asked. She and the other kids, excluding Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez, looked at them with hope shining in their eyes. John and Kathryn looked at each other.

"**_Yes._**" they said together. Bay screamed again before crushing her parents in a hug. Ally watched on, smiling sadly.

_This could have been my life._ she thought.


End file.
